1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to converting waste heat into useful energy and, in particular, to utilizing waste heat from an internal combustion engine to perform work, such as air conditioning an automobile or operating a pump or other mechanical device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well recognized that in recent years considerable attention has been given to conserving waste heat by converting it into useful work. While a great number of concepts have been proposed to meet this need, only a very few have been found to be practical.
One such concept that has been proposed is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,407. In accordance with that patent, apparatus that includes the use of dual absorption generators is suggested for converting the heat from the exhaust gases of an internal combustion engine into useful refrigeration. While the concept of the patent, of course, is a valid one, the specific apparatus disclosed is fraught with potential mechanical problems, whether adopted for use on a vehicle or in another environment. The apparatus is composed of a plurality of springs, levers, mechanical valves, turbine-blower fans and other mechanical appurtenances that may readily wear or malfunction causing operational failure. Moreover, the apparatus is proposed for operation by the exhaust gases of an internal combustion engine, gases that are known to be corrosive. These exhaust gases are conveyed throughout a container box housing the dual absorption generators and the various mechanical devices mentioned above. Accordingly, if corrosion doesn't cause malfunction of the mechanical devices, due to their direct exposure to the exhaust gases, it can be anticipated that in time, corrosion of the housing and that contained therein will naturally occur, requiring total replacement of this portion of the system.
It will be apparent from the foregoing that a need exists for improvements in apparatus designed to operate on waste heat from an internal combustion engine in order to produce useful work. In particular, it should be apparent that, among other features, such apparatus should not be unduly subject to corrosive failure and, if mechanical devices are required for its operation, they should be minimized or at least chosen for their simplicity and known low incidence of failure.